Spy or Prince?
by Swanwhite2
Summary: This is a missing scene Where Edmund and Susan discover that they had mistaken Shasta for Corin. Please Read and Review. I wrote this for a challenge at the lions call forum.


**Disclaimer: **If for some reason you thought I was C.S.Lewis, You are greatly mistaken.

**Authors note:**This is a missing scene I wrote for a challenge at The Lions Call Forum (Which is a great forum) I hope you like it. Please review

Spy or Prince 

When almost all was readied for the Narnian Royals ' escape from Tashbaan, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Tumnus went to fetch Corin.

"I hope he's feeling some better," said Susan, concerned, as they hastened down the passage to the room they had left him in. He had been in a strange state then -not very like his usual self. Upon reaching it, Edmund threw the door open. Susan gasped, and well she might.

"I think he's gotten over his sunstroke," Edmund blinked. And indeed it appeared that he had. Corin was sitting up on the couch with his dirty shoes on the table and mouth opened widely in a grin displaying a gap where a tooth ought to have been. His clothes were in a sorry state and he had a fine black eye. But more than all this, one glimpse of the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, reassured them, that he was back to normal.

"What have you done?" Questioned the Queen anxiously. Her eyes darted to the shattered porcelain on the carpet. She had not particularly liked this vase, but her sensible side winced at the thought of the cost.

"What, Indeed!" added the faun.

"I've only just gotten here actually," Corin said matter of factly. "The person you mistook for me has just left."

"That was someone else?" said the King incredulously.

"Since he wasn't me, then he would have to be someone else," Corin retorted sarcastically.

"Where on earth have you been then?"

"Well there was this boy on the street..."

"Let me guess," cut in Edmund. "You knocked him down."

"Well yes, but he asked for it."

"Maybe you had better go with Tumnus and get cleaned up; we're going back to Narnia tonight."

"I know."

"How?"

"That boy, you thought was me, told me."

"He did, did he?" Edmund said thoughtfully, "Well run along now. We're leaving for the ship in half an hour." Corin sighed then trotted out after the faun.

"So that other boy, whoever he is, has heard all our plans," Ed said, turning to gaze out the window.

"Do you think then, brother, that he may have been a spy," Susan exclaimed -doubtful. "In the pay of the Tisroc?"

"Why else would he not tell us who he was?"

"He might have been confused and scared..."

"I guess so," said Edmund.

"Where on earth would the Calormens have found someone who looked so much like Corin?"

"He certainly looked a lot like him..."

"You don't think he might have been... you know..."

"I suppose he could have been, but that was so long ago." There was silence for a moment as they remembered the day the news reached Cair Paravel that the elder prince of Archenland had been stolen away.

"It is time we need gather our things," Edmund said quietly. They said little to each other as they got there belongings, and found Tumnus and Corin. The sun was already starting to sink into the western horizon as they made their way down the narrow streets to the harbor. They did not meet many people along the way since most of the crowd had either gone home or left the city. When they reached the harbor it was somewhat dark. A small fishing boat bobbed in the water while it's sail flapped in the wind. The dock creaked as three pairs of feet and one set of goat feet hurriedly passed over it. Lord Peridan met them at the gangway to the Splendor Hyaline

"Welcome your majesties" Peridan greeted them, then in a more hushed tone he added "All the preparations have been made and the ship is ready to sail. Just give the word and we'll be off."

"Well done, Peridan." Edmund said as he crossed the gangplank. Susan followed with her long skirts trailing behind. Corin was trying not to yawn. It was exciting to be escaping Tashbaan in the dead of night... but the long day had taken its toll. Tumnus steered him below deck.

Sallowpad the Raven stood on the railing of the ship, his dark feathers being ruffled by the wind off the water. He cocked his head to listen as the stillness of the night was broken by the on-goings of a several Terabinthian sailors. They were now quite cheerful after a prolonged visit to the tavern. The cart three of them were pushing, wove unsteadily -at one point coming near a watery demise. Somehow they managed to board the small fishing boat, leaving their cart on the dock.

"Hello," said a voice from atop the cart.

"Oh, greetings," said Sallowpad, very much pleased. "Its rare enough to find a fellow talking bird in this foreign land."

"Truly, truly it has been said," croaked the bird, ruffling its blue feathers. "Buy our fish, it's a good price."

"No thank you." The parrot looked about indifferently, then scratched its head with one claw. "How long have you lived in this land?" Sallowpad inquired.

"I like peanuts," the bird responded gleefully. "Buy our fish. Truly, truly it has been said." Sallowpad gave him a strange look, then flew away to perch among the Splendor Hyaline rigging.

Edmund laughed glancing from one to the other then turned to Peridan. "It is dark enough."

Peridan nodded and smiled. "Narnia and the North."

"What if it was him?" Susan asked gazing up at the lights of the city.

"We need to leave now," said Edmund softly. "Besides there is no way we would be able to find one boy in all of Tashbaan." He gave one final look over the city then turned to go below deck. Else where in Tashbaan no one had noticed one little ragged boy, running along on bare feet, making his way out of the city -one boy who would save many lives and lead a nation wisely.


End file.
